Dawn
"I am the butterfly in the void." Personal History Dawn has a strong wanderlust and urge to travel. This manifested at an early age and caused her to begin training as a pilot, where her natural skills soon led her to the top of her class. It was during a training accident that she manifested her healing ability to save an injured student. A priest attached to the school began to train her in mysticism and here Dawn learned more about the gods. She's thankful to Triune for showing everyone the Drift and looks with interest upon the works and beliefs of Oras, Sarenrae, Hylax and Weydan, but it is to Desna that she seems most aligned. Not particularly devout, Dawn sometimes believes that she should be doing more or perhaps have some greater connection. This tends to lead her to look for signs or portents. She could become easily distracted by a passing butterfly. Or place too much importance on a bit of opportune luck. Given her innate healing ability, Dawn was offered advanced medical training. It's this excellent training that allows her to keep focused enough during times of crisis. Although she became quite good with medicine, she is always drawn back to the stars. She is extremely grateful that the abilities Desna has gifted her allow her the opportunity to actually fly in the void, cocooned only by Desna's embrace, caressed by the cosmic rays on her bare skin, and free to fly anywhere. Personality Dawn is a dreamer, always looking to the 'metaphorical' horizon and rarely in the moment. This causes many that don't know her well to perceive her as dim-witted, a pretty bit of fluff, or just plain crazy. She is however aware of what's going on around her and this can cause confusion to folks when she suddenly joins into the conversation that they were having.. hours, or even days ago, as if it were still occurring. Dawn can be quite charming when she tries, but mainly she's just not interested in anything outside of piloting and travel. General Appearance Dawn is a Damaya Lashunta. She is tall and willowy and extremely graceful. She stands 6'1" tall and weighs in at 145 lbs. She favors "spring" type colors, pinks, lavenders, light greens and blues. But not yellow. She has Lavender colored hair and the typical Lashunta markings. Taking advantage of a particularly serendipitous ridge and swirl she has had a small tattoo placed on her cheek that incorporates them to create a butterfly. Starship The Actius Friends/Enemies Dawn is very self reliant and strives to be kind to everyone she meets that isn't actively trying to harm her. She is however somewhat cool and aloof, not making many close friends. She has no enemies that she's aware of. Goals To travel. Always. To discover and seek new beauty. In her few years she's learned that the only true thing beyond the horizon is another horizon. and in the void, in space, there is no horizon. The love of travel for it's own sake, for the journey itself is what seems to drive Dawn and in turn endears her to Desna. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters